The Mile High Club
by Fell's Blessing
Summary: Poland feels rather unthrilled and asks Lithuania to do some saucy things with him on a plane. Unfortunately, Lithuania doesn't quite understand the concept of the "Mile High Club". Oneshot, LietPol, smut.


Umm, I have no idea where the idea for this came up. I just wanted airplane sex with Lithuania and Poland, so this came up. :P This is my first smutty story (I've done roleplays before, but never an actual fanfic.) So, umm, yeah, here it goes. (You have no idea how hard it was for me not to have Liet top.) Also, this is kinda for a friend of mine, because I owe her, like, 901247891349 fanfics. I'm sorry, Al! I'll get to them, I swear!

**Warnings: PoLiet, smut, yaoi, lemon, airplane sex**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I OWN NO HETALIA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mile High Club<strong>

* * *

><p>Poland knew that he and Lithuania had done it practically everywhere—the bedroom, the shower, the kitchen counter, the broom closet in the conference room, Russia's desk, everywhere! But no matter where or how often they did it, there wasn't as much of a...<em>thrill<em> as Poland would have liked. Even bonking on Russia's desk didn't have the same feel to it as before—even though they could have gotten caught at any minute and Russia would have chased them down the hall with his pipe (not that that ever happened before). No, Poland would have to seek _elsewhere_ for his gratification.

"Poland, have you finished packing for the meeting yet?" Lithuania asked from somewhere in his room.

"What meeting?" Poland replied, flipping through some channels.

Lithuania entered the room, dragging a small suitcase behind him.

"The _annual_ world conference?" he said. "The one America told us about a month ago?"

"Oh yeah, that one. I forgot. What's this conference about again?"

"It's something for the United Nations. Plus, we'll be flying to Denmark for an environmental conference, too."

"Ugh. Liet, that's totally _laaaame_!" Poland moaned. With both of them in and out of meetings, there would be no way that they could get any time for intimacy.

Lithuania rolled his eyes. "Poland, it's only for a few days. It'll be over in less than a week." He looked at Poland. "So, have you started packing yet?"

Poland blinked. "Like, no. I'll do it tomorrow."

The brunet sighed. "Poland, the plane _leaves_ tomorrow! You have to be ready by tonight. I don't want us to be late for our flight like last time."

"Fine, don't get your pants in a twist! I'll do it later.

"Alright, then. I'll expect your suitcase by the door. And I'll bring the plane tickets. You forgot them last time..."

Lithuania went up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Hold on? A plane?<em> thought Poland, turning off the TV. _A plane? That could...actually be..._

Naturally, since he was up all night thinking, Poland didn't pack at all. Only when Lithuania turned on the light to his room and told him he overslept, did Poland start packing. And then, during breakfast, Poland had accidentally spilled hot coffee on Lithuania's crotch. The plane had almost taken off by the time they got on it. Lithuania was fuming at Poland the entire flight. A bit angry, huh? Well, Poland could deal with that.

Unfortunately, the flight from Warsaw to London took only two hours, not nearly enough time for Poland to implement his plan. Besides, they weren't even an entire mile above the ground. It wouldn't even make sense...

In London, they reached a connecting flight (this one on time) for them and other European nations—both Italies, Germany, Switzerland, Hungary, Spain, among them. While Poland zoomed to snag two seats in the back, right next to the bathrooms, Lithuania went to sit next to his brothers. Oh no, Poland wouldn't allow that, especially for what he was planning.

"Liet, wait!"

Lithuania turned around, having changed out of his coffee-stained pants at the airport. "Poland?"

"Why don't you sit with me?"

Poland sat down and pat the seat next to him, crossing his legs and smirking. Lithuania raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless Poland's seductive posture must have worked because he said a few words to his brothers and sat next to Poland.

"Anything good, like, playing on this flight?" Poland asked.

"Um, I don't know. I think America mentioned that he might be playing a few of his award-winning movies from last year. It's a long flight, after all."

Poland looked at him. "Hmm, I guess." He shivered and wrapped the blanket around him. "Brr! I'm so cold, Liet!"

"Poland, we haven't even gone off the ground yet."

"Well, I'm still cold!" The blond pouted and snuggled into his side.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentlemen, we have now reached our maximum altitude of 14,000 feet. You are now free to move about the cabin."<em>

Frankly, Poland was _so_ glad about this. The movie they had been showing was incredibly stupid and boring and _nothing_ was happening. It was some movie about some guy whose arm got trapped under a rock or something. The only good part was when the arm got crushed, that's it. What was it called again, _100-something Hours_?...

Lithuania was absolutely engrossed in it—a face that Poland hadn't seen since he had watched _A Beautiful Mind_. No matter what Poland did, he could not tear his face away from the screen.

"I think this film won a ton of awards, huh?" Poland asked, pretending to be just as interested in the movie.

"_Taip."_

"The main actor's hot, huh?"

"_Taip."_

"When was the last time we had sex?"

"_Taip."_

Poland put his face in his palm. He hoped he didn't have to resort to this.

"Brr! I'm so cold!" Poland exclaimed. He shifted the blanket again so that it covered both him and Lithuania and began to stroke the brunet's length through the fabric of his pants, trying to make it as casual as possible.

Lithuania slapped Poland's hand away and let out a yelp so loud that Hungary and Austria turned to look at them from the seats in front.

"S-sorry, guys. Just a shock," he squeaked.

Hungary turned back to her magazine. Austria shot them a dirty look and continued to watch the film.

Lithuania glared at Poland, blushing furiously. "P-p-poland, what're you doing?" he hissed. "We're in an airplane!"

Poland raised an eyebrow. "I'm, like, not even doing anything, Liet. What's your problem?" He reached over and squeezed, giggling as he felt Lithuania grow hard. "Oops! Never mind, I think I know." He grinned.

"What the _hell_, Poland? Not now!"

Poland leaned in next to him, his lips touching his ear.

"Do you totally wanna join the Mile High Club?"

Lithuania shrunk away from him, staring at him with an utterly confused expression. "Mile High _what_? What the hell is _that_?"

Poland rolled his eyes. "Are you serious, Liet? Come on, don't be so naïve! You _soo_ know what it means!"

Lithuania shook his head. "No, I don't! Poland, what's going on?"

Poland slowly undid the button and lowered the zipper, stroking his length. (Lithuania bit back a moan.) "I think you do." He kissed the corner of Lithuania's mouth, sucking gently. He turned the brunet's face towards him with his free hand and slipped his tongue into his mouth before he could say anything.

But only for a second. Poland broke away and pretended to watch the movie. "Go to the bathroom," Poland whispered. "Five minutes max."

He got up from his seat and went into the bathroom, turning the knob to _Occupied_.

Lithuania just sat there for a few moment, panting heavily and trying to hide his erection with the blanket. He winced and shut his eyes as his cock gave a throb. Good God, why the _hell_ did Poland turn him on in an airplane?

He looked around. Everyone appeared to be either watching the movie or talking with their seating partners.

He zipped himself up, threw the blanket off, and ran to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door. _"P-poland!"_

Poland swung open the door and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Poland, this place is _tiny_!" Lithuania whispered. The little broom closet was bigger than this. Poland and he were already squished inside.

"How on earth are we supposed to—?"

Poland grabbed his shirt and lifted him onto the sink, slamming his back against the mirror.

"Like, just shut up."

He attacked the inside of Lithuania's mouth with his tongue, drawing a deep moan from the brunet. Lithuania bit down on his lower lip. With deft hands, he unbuttoned Poland's shirt, slipping it down his shoulders and throwing it on the floor. He ran his hands down the blond's slim chest and pinched one of his nipples.

"F-fuck, Liet."

Poland practically tore open the other's shirt as he made a line of kisses down Lithuania's neck, licking and biting and leaving a trail of red love marks. Lithuania mewled—God, Poland loved that sound—and grabbed his hips, shifting and rubbing them together. This only excited Poland further and he unzipped and slid the brunet's pants down to his knees, giggling a little as he saw his jutting length already dripping with precum.

"You're happy, huh?" he said, wrapping his hands around his member and pumping it with more fervor than ever before. "_God_, Liet, I didn't know that you could, like, get so turned on so fast!" Poland bit down harder on his neck, feeling the front of his pants tighten painfully.

"Ah-ah!" Lithuania squirmed and wrapped his legs around the other's hips, desperately grinding against him. "Poland!"

Poland drew back and tilted his head. "What?" he asked innocently, pressing his thumb against the tip of his member.

"Agh! P-poland! P-please!"

He grinned. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "What was that again?"

Lithuania gulped. "P-poland..._p-please_..."

Poland's grin widened. Lithuania moaned as Poland removed his hand. The blond reached into his pocket and pulled out a tub of lube. He tore off the cap and messily smothered his fingers in the substance. He set the tub down, which slid off the faucet and onto the floor. He could deal with that later, thought the Pole, as he impatiently pushed a finger into Lithuania's entrance.

Lithuania hissed and widened his legs to give Poland more room, his back resting against the cold mirror. Poland thrust his finger in and out, deeper and deeper in his partner's heat, reveling in the moans and squirms from the man under him. He added another finger and began to stretch his walls. Lithuania shut his eyes and cried out and clutched at Poland's back, nails digging into the skin.

"_P-poland!"_ he exclaimed, bucking his hips onto his fingers. Poland had just brushed past his prostate, at that spot that made him scream, and Lithuania couldn't wait any longer.

"Poland, could you hurry it up?" he whispered. "I don't think we can stay in this bathroom forever."

The other silenced him with a fiery kiss, shoving his tongue into mouth and licking all around. Lithuania gave an even deeper moan at that and eagerly rocked against the sink. He opened his eyes a little as Poland pulled away. His face was flushed, his green eyes simmering with desire, his erection bulging prominently through his pants.

"Liet, why're you so sexy when you're desperate?" he whispered, finally pulling down his pants to his knees. He lifted the Lithuanian's hips and pushed in.

"Oh, Poland! Oh—Mmm, mmmph!"

Poland couldn't have Lithuania screaming anymore, since he might alert the other passengers, so he clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling his cries. He couldn't help but let out a moan, feeling the other's warmth contract around his cock. A shudder ran down his back and he threw back his head. He was buried to the hilt, balls-deep, and he waited until he knew his partner was ready. Lithuania grit his teeth and his hands clenched into fists. He really wasn't prepared enough, and he forgot how big Poland could be. He groaned against Poland's hand—half in pain, half in pleasure.

"I'm, like, taking that as a sign to move," said Poland. He began to move in and out, getting deeper and harsher with each thrust. Lithuania continued to muffle his groans with every movement. His hands clutched Poland's hips, his own jerking up with Poland's. The pain faded away and now utter pleasure sung in his blood.

Poland removed his hand from Lithuania's mouth and grabbed his shoulders, his nails digging in, his thrusts becoming harder as he shoved himself into Lithuania.

"Ah! Ah! P-poland!"

"Oh God, Liet—Ahh!"

A strong wind of turbulence must have struck the plane. Both of them were thrown backwards—Poland sitting on the toilet lid and Lithuania on top, both of them panting and clutching one another for dear life.

"L-liet, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some turbulence at this time. Please stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts."_

Both of them were silent the entire time. Surely someone would notice now. But dammit, Poland was still inside Lithuania, and he was getting to that breaking point.

"Poland, wh-what now?"

Poland looked up at him and smacked his ass, making Lithuania squeal. "Liet, _just move_!"

Lithuania licked his lips nervously and moved his hips. His body rose and fell into Poland's lap. He panted, trying to keep up with the pace Poland started. The blond bucked up his hips into his thrusts, but his Lithuania just _wasn't_ _fast enough_.

"L-liet, can you move any faster?" he yelled. He reached forward and squeezed the brunet's still-leaking member. Hard.

"Ahh!" Lithuania's thrusts became more erratic and rough. He let out a cry as Poland's member struck his prostate. Poland placed his hands on his hips, drawing himself deeper into him. Much better.

"Oh, fuck, fuck yes, Liet. Oh—oh God!" He gazed up at Lithuania with half-closed eyes. His partner was completely red and flushed, his face screwed up in euphoria, sweat running down his forehead and neck. "L-liet, you look—just—so—_hot_!"

Lithuania gave a half-smile and wrapped his arms around Poland's neck, burying his head in his chest. "P-poland, I don't think I could go on much longer."

"Me either!"

It was just too much. Poland lifted Lithuania up and threw him against the mirror with so much force that the sink rattled beneath them. He slammed his hips into Lithuania, striking his prostate every time and shaking the sink. A familiar tightness rose in his groin. He pounded into him with more power and aggression—_almost_ there. Just—a bit—

"O-oh, Liet!"

"Poland!"

"_God, Liet!"_

"_Lenkija!"_

Poland let out a cry as he released into Lithuania. His vision dotted with stars, his hot seed rushing through his member and filling his partner. Lithuania spasmed underneath him and came hard onto their chests, splattering both of their bodies with white. Poland's thrusts slowed and stopped as exhaustion overcame him, and he collapsed onto the other's chest. Both of them were shaking with the force of their orgasms. Lithuania flicked a stray hand of hair out of the other's face.

"Poland?"

"Hmm?"

"That...actually wasn't that bad," he said, holding the blond close to him.

Poland grinning, his eyes sparking with that familiar mischief. "Really?"

"Yeah, I—"

_Knock! Knock!_

They both froze.

"Ahh! Lithuania, can you please get out?" It was Italy. "I really have to throw up!"

_Throw up...?_

"Italy, why don't you, like, use the other bathrooms?" asked Poland. His eyes widened, realizing... _Oh shit..._

"Poland, what're you—? Can you _please please please_ just get out? That movie was disgusting! The man just _cut his arm off_! I think I'm gonna—"

Lithuania looked at Poland, as if to say, "Well, they were bound to find out sooner or later." Poland shrugged.

"Okay, okay, okay, Italy! We're coming out!" Poland pulled out of Lithuania and swiped their clothes off the floor. "Liet, put them on quick!"

Lithuania nodded and shrugged on his wrinkled shirt and pants. Poland did the same. He unlocked the door and walked out.

"I'm sorry about this, Poland and Lithuania, but—" Italy literally _threw_ them out of his way and headed into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, and the disgusting sound of vomiting and retching was heard.

"Ewww! Like, what the hell was that movie about?" asked Poland, looking at Lithuania. "Liet?"

Lithuania was blankly staring down the cabin, his blush returning to his face. And just about every nation within six rows was staring back at them. Some of them were very green-looking and other seats were empty.

"P-poland, why don't we just sit down?" asked Lithuania, biting his lip. He went into the aisle and sat back down, his face in his hands.

Poland sat down next to him, putting his arm over his shoulder. "Come on, Liet," he said. "It's just a small price to pay for joining the Mile High Club."

* * *

><p><em>Taip<em>: "yes" in Lithuanian  
><em>Lenkija:<em> "Poland" in Lithuanian

I freaking loved _127 Hours_, but I kinda had to cringe away from the arm-cutting scene though.

Umm, I hope you liked it? 8D


End file.
